thesims3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Sims 3: Pets
|toc= }} , |release = |modes = |ratings = |media = DVD, Digital Download |requirements = Minimum Hardware Requirements on TheSims3.com |input = |theme = Pets |creature = Unicorn,The Sims 3 Pets - Gamescom Trailer (Germany) Cat, Dog, Horse |neighbor = Appaloosa Plains |patch = yes |walkthrough = }} The Sims 3: Pets is the 5th expansion pack for The Sims 3.EA.com - The Sims 3 Pets The game sees a return of pets from The Sims 2: Pets and The Sims: Unleashed. Cats and dogs have returned, along with a brand new animal: horses.http://simsvip.com/?p=1341 There are also snakes, turtles, birds, rodents, lizards, deer, and raccoons in the PC/Mac version. Description Bring excitement and surprise into your Sims' lives with pets! Create the perfect (or imperfect) pets for your Sims, from fierce guard dogs to destructive kittens to trusty horses and more as you determine not only how your Sims' pets look but their personality traits as well. With a variety of new activities and social interactions, take direct control of your Sims' pets and explore new ways to mess with their lives. Give your Sims a new member of their household and discover all-new ways to play with life! Game Features *More pets means more fun! Create a wide variety of unique dogs, cats, and—for the first time ever—horses! Think your Sim has what it takes to tame a wild horse? *Build a collection of Lizards, Turtles, Snakes, and Birds!The Sims 3.com - The Sims 3 Pets *New NPC animals: deer, raccoons and wild horses. *The player has full control of a Sim's pet to chase, dig, tackle and more. *Life stages for pets are: Puppy/Kitten/Foal, Adult, and Elder E3: Sims 3 Pets is Just What You’d Expect *Pets can learn skills. Cats and dogs can learn to hunt, dogs can learn to locate collectibles and fetch Sims a date, and horses can learn racing and jumping. *Exclusive Limited Edition content! Only in The Sims 3 Pets Limited Edition for PC/Mac will you receive a pet store filled with one-of-a-kind objects. *The player is able to adopt a horse and can be transported around town on the horse. *The player can train a horse to be a race horse. *There are 46 cat breeds, 72 big dog breeds, 46 small dog breeds and 30 horse breeds. Players may have a poodle with short hair, or also have a Poodle with Dalmatian spots. *The player not only gets to choose the dominant pattern, but can also pick an accessory pattern; both can be colored in any way the player chooses. In horses, the mane and tail color are independent of the main color of the horse. *New pet motives, Destruction for Dogs, Scratch for Cats, Exercise and Thirst for Horses. http://simsvip.com/?p=1838 *The player can add colorful markings on their fur and slide them around wherever they want on their Sims' pets bodies! Markings are also in layers and can be placed in any order.https://www.facebook.com/TheSims3/posts/10150205728060079 *Sims can also take in stray pets. *Pets have their own wishes and lifetime rewards.The Sims 3 Pets Live Broadcast Notes *The player can assign features and traits to pets. *Pets can meet, fall in love, reproduce, and have family trees. *Pets have inherited genetics. *New Small pets *'New skill' for Sims: Riding. *'New music styles': **Country **R&B **Songwriter *'New traits' for Sims: **Equestrian **Animal Lover **Dog Person **Cat Person *'New Lifetime Wishes' for Sims are: **Ark Builder **The Zoologist **The Animal Rescuer **The Jockey **Fairytale Finder **Canine Companion **Cat Herder *New Multi-Rabbithole: The Diner and the Supermarket, the Science lab and the Hospital, and more! *'New truck' - ice cream truck, similar to the food truck. It sells ice cream and does not require a parking spot. *The Collections from The Sims 2. Players have to categorize Buy and Build mode objects themselves.Returning of collections *'New shopping lists': In grocery stores, players may now create, save, view, and complete their own shopping list of items within the rabbithole's shopping menu. *'Cooking options': Sims have the option to cook Gourmet food for their pets. The food can be Duck, Chicken, Steak gourmet food. The pets will get a positive moodlet if they eat it. Gourmet Kitty, Gourmet Pooch or Gourmet Horsie. Pet traits Traits are also featured for pets just like Sims. There are total of 30 pet traits. Each pet can have three traits. More traits can be "trained" by reinforcing certain behaviors. Some traits are unique to one species, and some can be for any species. There are also some traits that will conflict with one another, such as Agile and Hates to Jump. Pre-Release A trailer was leaked at the same time as the The Sims 3: Generations one. An official trailer has since been released, announcing the game. As with other expansion packs, there was a 'hint' in the Generations expansion pack, being a paw print on the back of any baby/toddler magical gnomes. Trivia *This is the first time that games or expansions in two different "generations" of The Sims series have the same title. *The PC version is bundled in a package with the base game as The Sims 3 Plus Pets.EA - The Sims 3 Plus Pets is a Purr-fect Package *A playable demo for Create a Pet was released on September 27, 2011 via Origin.TheSims3.com - News and Events - Create a Pet demo * This is the first game in The Sims 3 series which soundtrack is not composed by Steve Jablonsky. He is instead replaced by composer Christopher Lennertz, who had previously worked on the Mass Effect soundtrack.SimPrograms - The Sims 3: Pets Soundtrack *''The Sims 3: Pets'' shares a very similar melody theme with other games such as the base game, The Sims 2: University, The Sims 2: Open for Business, The Sims 2: Pets, The Sims 2: FreeTime and The Sims 3: Late Night. *In the trailer of this game, the Grim Reaper can be seen riding a horse into a portal. In The Sims 2, the Grim Reaper is mentioned as a horse lover. *Plan B Stay Too Long from the trailer was not released in Similish and is not found in the stereo. Gallery Screenshots= TS3Pets dog and cat fight.jpg|A dog and a cat playing Sims3Pets1.jpg|The two customizable dog sizes Sims3Pets2.jpg|A cat playing in the bathroom with its owners Sims3Pets3.jpg|Two sims going horseback riding simspets1.jpg|A sim treasure hunting with his dogs simspets3.jpg|A dog alerting his owner about a fire simspets2.jpg|Wild horses in Appaloosa Plains simspets11.jpg|A cat and laser pointer Unleashed.jpg|A dog successfully catching a frisbee Girl and Dog.jpg|A girl and her puppy Catplay.jpg|A cat and its owner playing with a wall toy Ghostcat.jpg|A ghost cat terrifying a living sim. The-sims-3-pets-ghost.jpg|A ghost dog and it's ghostly owner. Sim riding horse as a transport.jpg|A sim riding horse as a form of transportation Sims 3 Pets Limited.jpg|The Sims 3: Pets Limited Edition Box Art Ts3p slider.png|A Sim Stroking a Dog. Pet store.jpg|The Limited edition Pet store Dogs chasing a burglar.jpg|A burglar being chased by three dogs The sims 3 Dog 1.JPG TS3Pets horse jump.JPG The sims 3 horse 2.JPG The sims 3 horse 3.JPG the sims 3 Cat & Horse.JPG Reaper on Horse.JPG|The Grim Reaper riding a horse the sims 3 Cat 1.JPG the sims 3 cat 2.JPG the sims 3 dog 2.JPG Intelligentpetav.jpg Tragic cowboy.png simspets4.jpg|Dog tombstones Simspets9.jpg|Spa Simspets8.jpg|Cafe Simspets7.jpg|Theater Simspets6.jpg|School/Stadium Simspets5.jpg|City Hall Turtle2.jpg|Turtle simspets10.jpg|Hospital Sf1.jpg|Ice Cream Truck Appaloosa_Plains_townsquare.jpg|Dog Park Horsepic1.jpg Horsepic.jpg Simcatie.jpg Interactions between owner and pet.png Unicorn powers.png createaponyyy.png createacat.png Apaloosa plains.png|Appaloosa Plains 087.jpg|New Magic Gnomes Simsnieuws5252.jpg|New Magic Gnomes II 088.jpg|Freezer Bunny Gnome Riding A Llama simspets12.jpg|Applying coat pattern to a pet Simspets14.jpg Simspets15.jpg Simspets16.jpg Simspets17.jpg Simspets18.jpg Clearner.jpg cute sims 3 pic.JPG|A Sim lovingly stroking his horse Pets In TS3.jpg|A Sim with a cat, a dog and a horse. |-| Renders= File:TS3P Render 1.png File:TS3P Render 2.png File:TS3P Render 3.png File:TS3P Render 4.png File:TS3P Render 5.png File:TS3P Render 6.png File:TS3P Render 7.png File:TS3P Render 8.png File:TS3P Render 9.png File:TS3P Render 10.png File:TS3P Render 11.png File:TS3P Render 12.png File:TS3P Render 13.png File:TS3P Render 14.png |-| Videos= The Sims 3 Pets Announce Trailer|Announcement Trailer The Sims 3 Pets (Unleashed) Leaked Trailer|''The Sims 3: Pets'' (Unleashed) Leaked Trailer The Sims 3 Pets Launch Trailer|''The Sims 3: Pets'' Launch Trailer The Sims 3 Pets. Have a Pet. Be a Pet.|Have a Pet. Be a Pet. The Sims 3 Pets Expansion Pack - PC Trailer|''Pets'' PC GamesCom Trailer Trevor Mountleg presents The Sims 3 Pets|Trevor Mountleg presents The Sims 3: Pets The Sims 3 Pets Producer's Walkthrough|''The Sims 3: Pets'' Producer's Walkthrough The_Sims_3_Pets_Live_Q&A,_Sneak_Peak_Preview_with_Ben_Bell|An interview with Ben Bell. Gamescom - Sims 3 Pets PC Producer Demo Chat|''The Sims 3: Pets'' Gameplay/Demo Video Music In addition to licensed music, the expansion will feature an orchestral score. Unlike the base game and preceding expansion packs that were composed by Steve Jablonsky, the score for Pets is composed by Christopher Lennertz. The orchestral score is available as a download from the iTunes Store.iTunes - Music - The Sims 3 Pets by EA Games Soundtrack This is a list of artists and their songs that are to be featured in Pets: See also *Comparison between The Sims 2: Pets and The Sims 3: Pets. External links *The Sims 3: Pets on TheSims3.com *The Sims 3 Pets on Carl's Guide References nl:De Sims 3: Beestenbende es:Los Sims 3: Mascotas fr:Les Sims 3: Animaux & Cie de:Die Sims 3: Einfach tierisch Pets Pets Pets Category:Pets (The Sims 3)